Trese Wiki
Book04dustjacket.jpg|Dust Jacket to Trese 4: Last Seen After Midnight|link=http://trese.wikia.com/wiki/File:Book04dustjacket.jpg Book04cover.jpg|Cover to Trese 4: Last Seen After Midnight Book03cover.jpg|Cover to Trese 3: Mass Murders trese SANTELMO night gallery.jpg|Trese Night Gallery Series 1 Number 3: 'Santelmo'|linktext=This is part of Series 1 of the limited Trese Night Gallery drawn by Kajo featuring popular characters from Trese __TOC__ Welcome to the Trese Wiki Trese Wikia aims to be the definitive and comprehensive database about the comics series Trese created by Budjette Tan and Kajo Baldisimo. This is a community maintained webpage so feel free to contribute pages to the wiki. Comments will be very much appreciated!!! Trese : Main Article: Trese : : Trese is a horror/crime comics title created by writer Budjette Tan and artist Kajo Baldissimo. It follows the story of Alexandra Trese, a mysterious detective that deals with crimes of supernatural origin occurring mainly in Manila, the capital region of the Philippines. Trese was first published in ashcan or photocopied format in 2005, and is currently published as a series of four black and white graphic novels by Visual Print Enterprises under the Alamat Comics imprint since 2008. Trese Books Trese Book 1: Murder On Balete Drive : Book 1 introduces us to Alexandra Trese, her twin half-breed bodyguards, her allies in the local police force Capt. Guerrero and Sgt. Tapia, and Hank the bartender at the Diabolical. Trese gets involved in 4 cases: the murder of a ghost; drag racing and kidnapping involving a tikbalang; a tragic love story that ended in soul trading and a great fire; and a case that served as Budjette Tan's tribute to one of the most popular superhero icons in Philippine comics. Trese Book 2: Unreported Murders : Book 2 features once again, 4 stand-alone cases involving Alexandra Trese and her crew: the murder of an actress/superstar and her patron duwende, a zombie attack in the Manila North Cemetery, unreported murders in a mall involving tiyanaks, and human sacrifice in exchange for good fortune in a quaint village in the metro. Trese Book 3: Mass Murders : Book 3 is the award winning volume of Trese which deviates from the usual format of stand alone stories and instead, featured an over-arching story divided into 5 cases. The story flashes back to the past, in the years when Trese was 15 and 18 years old, and tells of the origin of the Kambal, Trese's twin half-breed bodyguards. In this book, Trese is seen with her father, Anton Trese, and we get to meet Trese's tribe of hunters, fighters and protectors of Manila against the Underworld. The story also jumps back to the present where Trese fights a formidable foe from the past. Trese Book 4: Last Seen After Midnight : Book 4 returns to the stand alone stories and features 4 new cases: a serial killer seemingly strangled by plant like creatures in Luneta, a case where Trese tries to prevent a gang war between Aswangs and Manananggals but ends up fighting a ruthless hunter, the strange deaths of students living along Katipunan avenue, and a story where Trese steps out of Manila to witness a fight in General Santos City. Trese Book 5: Midnight Tribunal : Book 5 features 4 new cases. Trese Book 6: High Tide at Midnight : Book 6 features a more serialized format akin to book 3, wherein one overarching story is divided according to several chapters. Trese Spin-offs 'Stories from the Diabolical' Welcome! Come in! Come in! Welcome to the Diabolical! This is where we'll be telling all the other stories and mysteries of Alexandra Trese. Grab a seat, order a drink from Hank the Bartender, don't mind the twins at the end of the bar --they're harmless, unless you're a bloodthirsty aswang. 'Precinto 13' The night shift arrives at the precinto. Phones start ringing like an unholy choir; a walkie-talkie crackles and a voice from beyond tells them of the work ahead. There's been a shoot-out, a stabbing, a body that's been tied-up and burned, a man with no head. a woman with no internal organs. They grab their badges, their bullets and guns, and more importantly, their anting-anting. It's going to be another long night. Latest activity Category:Precinto 13 Category:Stories from the Diabolical